Endless Battle: Prologue
by Larania Drake
Summary: An Animorphs, Gundam Wing and Highlander crossover. Ax returns to Earth, to play in the Game.
1. Default Chapter Title

Endless battle: 

An Animorphs, gundam Wing and Highlander Crossover

Disclaimer: All the afore mentioned series do not belong to me, I am merely the blender that makes hash of them all for free, as no money ever changed hands in the making of this fic.

Prologue:

It had been a long, long time, he thought, as he saw the Earth out of the view-port.

_Too long._

It was odd, that he, who was alien to this world of green, blue and white would believe that it was the only place he could ever truly call home.

It seemed that the strongest force in the universe was still irony.

Ten Earth years had gone by since he had left, before he had had to return. Really with no choice; his ageless body was going to be noticed at some point or another.

"_It's good the hear from you, Ax_," said Erek, through the communicator. He had contacted his Android friend over an hour ago, and they had been exchanging information about how things were going on Earth.

His friends had done well, Cassie was a vet, Jake was on the police force, Marco was in stand up comedy, and Rachel was in the army. Tobias…

He was the only one unaccounted for. He had disappeared long before he had contacted Erek, and no one had heard from him since.

Morgan was alive. Although, even the Chee network had trouble tracking her.

Looking at his aged human morph in the reflective surface of the bulkhead, he grinned at the change in technology. Morphing was now without the two-hour limit, and he could stay in his human morph as long as he wanted, although his Andalite body would never age.

Being immortal was, as the humans said, a pain in the ass.

He was wearing adult human clothes, his hair was in a ponytail in the back, and he had a short goatee. Little was left to mark him as the youth he had been. Although there was something to mark him as odd; a katana was strapped to his back.

Landing was hidden, and easy. Then, as he greeted Erek-

It was the sense of another immortal nearby. It filled him, buzzed through his mind with power. Of course, there was only one person it could be. 

"Morgan," he said cheerfully, seeing the woman he had left behind. She was unchanged, and unchangeable. Even in a different body.

Green hair, nose ring, black coat, with pale face paint and black lipstick. They reunited with a hug.

"So, how was space?"

"Beautiful, but I will never forget how even more beautiful the Earth looks from afar," he told her, and they went to reminisce.

_Years pass…_

_The first permanent space stations…_

_The first attempt, and failures, at colonies…_

_The invention of the mobile suit, and all that was to come._

Heero Yuy gently brushed the tear from the girl's face.

"I will kill you," he said simply, without inflection. Dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…_ _


	2. Default Chapter Title

Endless Battle

**Chapter One**

** **

Disclaimer: Animorphs belong to Scholastic, Highlander belongs to Rysher, and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, and anyone else who had a legal claim to them, that I do not. I am not making a profit from this. Like Trieze, my motives are never clear.

Treize Kushrienada sat in his office, contemplating a turn of events that would have terrified anyone else. As it was, he was concerned, but refused to let it ruffle him.

But he gave in enough to shudder.

His organization, Oz, was about to take center stage, and with it, hopefully save Earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo Maxwell stared in awe at the other MS in front of him. Except for some armament and some cosmetic differences, they were _exactly_ the same.

"What the hell? It's the self destruct," he muttered, then grinned. 

"No need to ruin a perfectly good mobile suit," he said to himself. "I can always use a backup."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero Yuy was doing his best to destroy his mobile suit. It was part of his orders that Oz never get a hold of it. He was just about to finish programming the damned missals when that strange buzzing went through his mind again. Turning around, he was shocked to find Relena, that bizarre girl from school, standing behind him. He drew his gun.

"Heero, you don't need to do this. Whomever you need to kill, I'm sure there is another way!" she shouted at him. His eyes filled with confusion for a moment, like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Relena," he whispered softly, and her eyes also softened.

With a flash, he was back to his old self. "Your in way over your head," he told her.

_No, Heero,_ Relena thought. _You're the one that's way over your head, if you only knew it._

He had pulled his gun long before, and was aiming it at her head. She didn't flinch.

Then a shot rang out.

A dark visage sprang up over the side of the dock, and Relena dived in front of the wounded Heero. She couldn't let them see him!

"STOP! What do you want to shoot him for?" she asked, realizing she sounded crazy for saying that. Internally, she winced.

Turning to help him, she saw that his wounds hadn't healed.

"What the hell?" she whispered. Heero didn't know what to make of her cussing.

_He's a pre-Immie,_ she thought, and bandaged him all the more quickly for it.

Suddenly she noticed a beeping. The conversation between the boy in black, who was holding up flair to keep her from seeing his face- _that's stupid, I already noticed his face. Hmm, kinda cute-_ and Heero, which seemed to involve those two large mobile suits…

"KUSO!" Relena yelled, as the Heero seemed to propel himself into the bay.

Mentally screaming curses, she flung herself into the icy waters, trying to keep this boy from becoming what she was. He was too young!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell are you doing, lady?" screamed Duo, sure that this crazy girl was going to get herself killed. She managed to pull herself out, dragging the unconscious boy with her.

"Saving his skin," she yelled back. She needed to get Heero to the hospital.

Due then heard sirens, and looked to see that they rescue crew for the base had gotten there. Crap.

The God of Death disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
